A flash memory that stores data by accumulating a charge in a charge accumulation layer or floating gate, is known. Such a flash memory is connected by a variety of systems, such as NAND type or NOR type, and configures a semiconductor memory device. In recent years, increasing of capacity and raising of integration level of such a semiconductor memory device have been proceeding. Moreover, a semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are disposed three-dimensionally (a three-dimensional type semiconductor memory device) has been proposed to raise the integration level of the memory.